1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to resting and sleeping quarters for an aircraft crew, and more particularly concerns overhead aircraft crew resting and sleeping quarters with amenities and emergency equipment, in a space-saving and weight-saving configuration occupying substantially otherwise unused space aboard an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Resting or sleeping facilities are commonly provided for the crew and/or passengers of ships, boats, trucks, buses, and the like when they are used for transportation of cargo or passengers over long distances. However, such facilities have been more uncommon for long distance airline flights, due to aircraft weight constraints and limitations of available space aboard aircraft. Bunks for crew members aboard ship, for example, are typically constructed of heavy metal frames bolted together to provide a heavy structure inappropriate for aircraft.
One approach to an aircraft crew rest facility is currently available that provides configurations having 6 or 7 bunks. However, the crew rest facility is located in the lower lobe cargo bay of the aircraft, and occupies otherwise valuable cargo space, resulting in a loss of full freight capability for the aircraft. The weight of the crew rest facility is approximately 2,200 pounds, which further limits the capacity of the aircraft for carrying cargo or passengers.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved configuration for a crew rest and sleeping station with increased capacity for crew members, includes all necessary amenities and emergency equipment to meet the requirements of flight regulations, and principally occupies an area of the aircraft that is otherwise generally unused. It would also be desirable to provide a crew rest and sleeping station that has a space-saving and weight-saving configuration that minimizes the reduction in capacity of the aircraft for carrying cargo or passengers. The present invention meets these needs.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides for an improved crew rest station having less weight (typically approximately 1,250 pounds), no loss of cargo space, and more bunk space.
The present invention according provides for an aircraft crew rest station for a long distance airline flight, the aircraft having a hull with a curved top portion, a lowered ceiling, and a space therebetween, comprising an overhead crew rest portion contoured to occupy the space between the curved top portion of the hull of the aircraft and the lowered ceiling of the aircraft, and an entry vestibule providing access to the overhead crew rest portion. The overhead crew rest portion includes at least one bunk portion, and in a preferred embodiment, contains one or more bunk selected from forward, aft, and side bunk portions. The crew rest station can be located approximately in the aircraft midsection. In one presently preferred embodiment, the overhead crew rest portion comprises forward, aft, and side bunk portions configured in cross-wise fashion. In a presently preferred aspect, the vestibule also provides a lavatory area, as well as a closet space.
These and other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings, which illustrate by way of example the features of the invention.